vulpineimperiumfandomcom-20200213-history
Salvator Marks
ALTERNATE OF KAIEA MALIKUS. Once a member of the Furotazzis as a Hitbeast and Sabetour, he now served Nuori Sken as The Last Quartermaster. His knowledge with poisons is unmatched. 'From the Bunk' Status: DECEASED (???-1734) Gender: Male Species: 'Wildcat '''Weapon: '''Broadsword 'Description: ' Salvator is an averagely sized wildcat, what one could call him staunch in build. His brawn is obviously built up from hard labor, rather than direct training, and is particularly focused around his arms, shoulders, and legs. Likely due to this labor, a large scar marks one half of his face with ragged pink tissue, rendering the right eye useless and unsettling in appearance if not covered. The rest of his body is covered in tiny scars of the trade he once had. Salvator's mane is also something to behold; while not long around the back of the neck it curtains out around his jawline in a most magnificent way. The fur at his ears also extends above the tips, wisp-like and black. Salvator's fur is primarily a blackened grey, tending in some parts to lighten and hue brown. His belly and chin are creamy white in color, providing a clear line between the softer and tougher parts of his body. Around his one visible eye there is an outline of black and white, painting it almost as a target to would-be attackers. The fur around his other eye has darkened over time, contrasting nicely against the pink scar-tissue of his wound. 'Personality: Salvator is a calloused beast and in most situations keeps his muzzle shut. When the tom does speak (and never does he do so without a reason), it is deep and commanding, often demanding of a rooms attention. He is more well known for his bruising might, and the ability to slip little things into your drink which assure you will never see another morning. 'Biography: ' Salvator has spent the early years of his life travelling between Bouillabaisse Harbour and the Northlands. His family's house in the Insanely Rich District is a small two-story home, which has seen its fair share of use and lies in a ragged state of disarray. Shameful, really, for the District. He lives there alone and concocting strange formula. As a kit, Salvator was hard to fully understand. He was often quiet, sometimes having sudden spurts of rage against the other kits in his neighborhood. When he was withdrawn from these areas, he would spend his time using rocks to crush plants into powders, then seeing what would happen if he fed them to Missertross Gulls. Beasts often whispered of his strangeness, and hoped he would go sod off. When he came of working age, he spent (and, on occasion, spends) his time at the docks, hauling cargo to and fro the hulls of ships. After years of this work, he was finally allowed aboard, to travel between his cold northern home and the balmier island of Vulpinsula. It was on one of these voyages that he lost his eye. On a run to Resolution, his ship was attacked by the legendary Ivory Corsairs, a band known for their love of walrus skulls. As the Corsair's ship drew close and fired a ballistae bolt, the resulting collision exploded the deck beneath him, sending massive shards of wood upwards and into his muzzle. His eye was maimed, along with a good portion of his face. After spending many a night in Pyrostoat Memorial Hospital, he kept to land and his family's summer home in the Insanely Rich District. The relatives promptly stopped visiting, and it fell into tragic disrepair. Category:Alternates Category:Beasts Category:Males Category:Wildcats Category:Last Quartermasters Category:Furotazzis Category:Deceased characters Category:Kaiea Malikus